Sachiyo
by Souzousei
Summary: I spent five years locked in my time without you. I missed you far greater than you could have ever imagined. InuxKag


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**"Sachiyo"**

_Enjoy..._

* * *

His hand led me gently, carefully guiding me through the dark night of the forest. His eager intensity transmitted easily through his body to mine, making every move a jolting experience as my anticipation rose.

'_One night to ourselves. It doesn't happen often.'_ I thought to myself. Inuyasha and I had been married for a few happy months, but privacy was hard to come by when on the road with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. When the opportunity arose, we took the chance and flew.

Suddenly Inuyasha halted, spun around, and picked me up in his arms before sprinting off again, faster than before. I gave a little cry of surprise before setteling myself down in his arms.

The speed increased, just a bit, before slowing considerably. Soon, Inuyasha was simply walking, clutching me to him. We stood just outside the fringe of the forest, gazing out over the cliffside. Without the umbrage over our heads any longer, the pale light of the moon illuminated everything, making it possible for me to finally see since we had left.

Inuyasha placed me on my feet before wrapping his arms around my waist, and his head resting on my mine as we gazed out over the expanse of the ocean waters in the distance.

Quietly Inuyasha spoke, "It's a lot different at night isn't it?"

I nodded, bringing a hand up to brush over his arms before curling over his hand.

"It is." I agreed. "The moon makes it all the more beautiful."

Inuyasha snorted.

"What you don't think so?" I asked, confused by his response.

Inuyasha spun me around so that he was looking straight in my eyes. Those eyes of pure melting amber that always made me have to catch my breath.

"I just don't think it compares to the beauty in front of me." He smirked, eyes smoldering.

I laughed wrapping my arms around him.

"Cliche much?" I asked.

"Whatever that means." He said, then leaned forward making the space between us nonexistant.

His hands gripped my waist, as his lips moved fluidly against mine. My arms tugged him closer from around his neck.

Softly he parted his lips and pulled away.

"Wait, Kagome..." He nearly sighed.

I probed his eyes, trying to figure out what I had done wrong.

"What is it Inuyasha?" His face was inches from mine.

He smiled. "I just want you to know I love you."

My heart soared.

"I love you to."

Those words burned into my brain as our mouths met again, feverish and wanting.

* * *

Have you ever been in that state of mind where you know your sleeping, but you know your waking up?

I felt like this as I slowly registered one thing, that something was tickling my stomach and chest.

Groaning, I stretched all my limbs outwards, popping joints aplenty. I sighed after I had, and I heard a low chuckle.

Opening one eye, I spied an amused hanyou. Quickly my other eye opened and I smiled.

"Good morning." I murmured.

"Morning." He whispered just as softly. His hand moved forward, placing a stray hair behind my ear.

"How're you?" I asked as he did.

"Wonderful."He said, sliding his hand back around my naked waist, nonchalantly brushing against my bum.

I blushed at his antics. He grinned, then slowly shifted his hand to the small of my back, pulling me closer into the heat of his body.

I sighed into his chest.

"I don't want to leave." I admitted.

"C'mon, you haven't seen your family in nearly two months."

"Yeah, well, they'll still be there tomorrow." I said, knowing I was sounding childish.

"Kagome, we've already told your mom we would come back by today."

"I want to stay here." I pouted.

Inuyasha grinned his cheshire grin. "Isn't this argument normally the other way around?"

Quickly he kissed me, then sat up, pulling his haori which had been covering us up as well.

I shivered at the morning chill, and could hear Inuyasha's way to peppy 'get up, get up' as he nudged my body.

Glaring, I finally sat up and wandered to the nearby hot spring where we cleaned up a bit, before getting dressed and heading back to the village.

Upon entering Kaede's hut, Shippou gleefully cried out at our entrance, and jumped into my arms.

"Kagome I missed you so much!" He chirped, snuggling up into my arms.

I ran my fingers through his hair, motherly affection taking over. "We were only gone for one night Shippou." Laughing, I set him down and walked over to my yellow backpack that was already packed with my few belongings, for the trip to my time.

"Won't you at least stay for breakfast?" Sango asked.

"We need to hurry, her mother's expecting us." Inuyasha calmly replied.

"Well then here, take this." Sango said, pushing some food into each of our hands.

I looked up into my best friend's eyes. "Thank you very much Sango."

Embracing her, I heard Miroku say to Inuyasha to tell our family that they gave their hello's.

"We will." He assured him, then turned to me, holding out his hand.

Instead of handing him the bag that I knew he was gesturing for, I took his hand in mine and turned back towards are friends.

"Walk us up to the well?" I asked.

"Of course." Sango said with a smile.

Shippou jumped up onto my shoulder, and Inuyasha reached over and took my tattered backpack anyways.

The second we left the hut, I spotted Kaede a few feet away and quickly ran to give her a hug, before she shared her goodbyes and blessing and we continued on our way.

We reached the well within minutes. Pausing we turned towards our friends.

Gently I took Shipou from my shoulder and gave him a big hug, squeezing him tightly.

"You be good, okay?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Obey Sango and Miroku. Or at least Sango."

His mouth twitched as a smile began to slowly appear. I kissed his forehead before hugging him again, and placing him on the ground.

Turning to Miroku, I smiled and quickly gave him a hug.

"You be good to."

I held up a hand, sweatdrops appearing.

"Kagome, your faith in me is enough to shatter my self-esteem!"

I rolled my eyes, before walking over to Sango who I embraced for a much longer period.

"Don't hesitate to kill him while I'm gone."

She laughed and squeezed me tighter.

"I'll miss you." She spoke softly.

"Same here." I responded, returning her hug.

I came back to Inuyasha's side, taking his hand in mine again.

"Bye guys!" I waved.

"Bye." Inuyasha spoke before turning and wrapping his arm around my waist.

Quickly he jumped into the well, and the familiar blue light surrounded me.

I began to slowly anticipate being able to see my family when I heard Inuyasha's cry out my name.

"Kagome!" He yelled.

I opened my eyes, and looked over at him. Everything around me began to fade out, but Inuyasha stayed lost to the past. Quickly I reached for his hand, only to find that mine went straight through his.

"Inuyasha!" I cried out.

But he wasn't there. I was in the future, sitting in the dirt of the well of the shrine, Inuyasha no where to be seen.

"Inuyasha!!" I very nearly screamed.

I hurriedly jumped out, and jumped back in.

And nothing happened.

I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks, as I slumped against the well's walls.

The wellhouse doors slid open, but I wasn't aware of Souta calling down my name.

"Inuyasha.." I whimpered.

* * *

_5 years later..._

"Sachiyo!" I called out. "We're going to be late! Where are you?"

I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Here I am, Momma." Said Sachiyo, appearing from around the corner.

I smiled, seeing my daughter dressed up in authentic feudal clothing. Kneeling down, I opened my arms up to her, and she quickly dove into them as I embraced her.

"You look pretty." I said, pulling her back to look her up and down again.

She beamed, her tiny face stretching as far as it could to smile.

Chuckling, I stood up, and grabbed her coat and hat.

"Put this on, Chi." I ordered, using her nickname-since-birth.

She pouted when I handed her the hat, her dog ears drooping.

"But I don't wanna, mommy.."

_'Poor child is five years old. She'll never be able to fully understand.'_ I thought, my heart aching with the thought.

"Honey-" I pulled her over to a chair and picked her up to place her in it. "I know you don't want to. I wish you didn't have to. But..."

_'How do you explain something like this?' _I thought to myself.

"But I got to." She said, still pouting. I nodded.

"Fine." She said, pulling the black hat on over her silver hair, effectively hiding the black dog ears that perched atop her head.

"That's my good girl." Picking her up, I grabbed her coat and headed out the door where Souta was waiting.

We'd walked a few steps when Souta casually said, "I bet the feudal fair isn't as good as the real thing."

I couldn't truly blame Souta for bringing up my past dealt in history. But he did know how it hurt so, to know I couldn't get back. And so I didn't feel too much guilt when I glared at him, boring huge holes into his back.

Sachiyo danced forward from me, and took hold of Souta's hand.

"Uncle Souta?" She said, effectively gaining his attention. "What'll we do once we get there?"

"Well we're heading to the yearly feudal festivities. They have a big party in the street, and we'll get to shop, oh and eat food...." Souta said beginning to trail things off on some mental list of his.

As he droned on, I thought about the _real _feudal era. The one where my best friends were. Where my husband was..

_'Stop that Kagome. You can't get back. Don't do this today, not in front of Souta and Sachiyo.'_

I sighed, and Souta turned around towards me. Seeing my distraut face, he slowed till he was next to me.

Speaking quietly, as to not alarm Sachiyo, he quietly asked "Are you sure your up for this?"

I nodded. I wasn't backing out.

"Sachiyo barely gets to go out as it is. She should be allowed to enjoy the fair as much as anyone else."

Souta shook his head, but didn't argue.

The rest of the walk was quiet till we reached the edge of the festival.

People all around us were dressed up in flamboyant kimonos, decked out in weapons and warrior gear, and a few others were dressed in famous youkai costumes.

I pushed out a breath of air.

Taking my child's other hand, we pushed through the crowd.

"C'mon Sachiyo. Let's go find you some ramen." And away we went.

* * *

"Souta, can you open the door please?" I murmured quietly so as to not wake the sleeping child in my arms.

He nodded and swiftly opened the door wide, so I could pass through with Sachiyo.

"Poor thing. Tired herself out." Souta commented.

Nodding, I mouthed goodnight to Souta before crawling up the stairs towards my bedroom.

I tucked Sachiyo in, brushing my fingers over her cheek swiftly before turning to put on my pj's.

"Momma?.." I heard a very tired girl ask.

Turning, I walked back over and sat on her bed.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Can you tell me a story? One about dad." She said, through half lidded eyes, and a groggy voice.

Smiling, I nodded and began to ponder which story to tell.

"Lets see..." and then I smiled.

"I've told you about when your father and I first met. We weren't very nice to each other. In fact I think he hated me very deeply. But there was one time, the first time, that he went human. He'd been poisoned and I thought was gonna die."

The scene began to form in my mind.

"I remember crying. I didn't like him much, but I didn't want him to die. It just wasn't right to me."

"Hmn." I heard Sachiyo almost inaudibly reply.

"Anyways, he asked if he could lay his head down in my lap. I was shocked. 'Why would he ask such a thing?!' I wondered. But I let him all the same."

A minute passed by in silence, and I was almost positive my child was already asleep. But I continued the story all the same, just to comfort myself.

"He was talking about why I was crying for him.. I don't remember exactly what we said, or what words we used. The only thing I remember is when he told me I smelled nice."

I chuckled to myself.

"I was even more shocked by this. He was always complaining about how I smelled. And I couldn't understand why, then of all times, he would tell me I actually smelled nice."

My smile slowly faded as everything began to swarm over me at once.

"God Inuyasha,.. I miss you." I whispered very quietly.

Slowly I stood up and walked over to my bed and laid down. A tear slid down to the tip of my nose. My heart ached.

'_I love you._' I thought.

* * *

I hefted the box off the shelf, coughing as dust blew off of it from the impact onto my bed.

"It's about time I get to cleaning the area up." I murmured to myself. My room looked as if a tornado had hit it, and I was determined to throw most of it out by the end of the day.

"Sachiyo and I are going to have to find somewhere else to live.. We're getting to big for this place." I continued talking to myself as I opened the box, immediately pulling out what was on top.

As I did, I slowed, when I recognized the items in the box.

'_Pictures of them all,.. a first aid kit, a drawing Shippou drew for me, some wedding gifts...' _I pulled each item out as carefully as I could. In the bottom was my old traditional miko clothing. I softly touched the fabric, still soft yet course after all the years crinkled in a box. I brought it up to my face, only to hear a tinkling sound as I pulled it out. I placed the clothing aside and looked back into the box and gasped.

Reaching in, I could barely believe my eyes.

'_The one Jewel Shard I kept so I could get back through the well..'_ I thought as I pulled the necklace out of the box, one lone shard dangling from the cord I had used for many years in the feudal era.

I clutched it tightly in my hands, before pulling my hair back and putting the necklace back on.

"I can't dwell on what happened. I just can't forget about my past either." I told myself.

"Mommy, what're you talking about?" Sachiyo said, opening the door in the middle of me probably looking crazy as I spoke to myself.

"Nothing, hun." I looked back towards the pile of photos.

Turning back towards my daughter, I asked "Say, how about we go out to the well house?"

Sachiyo shrugged. "Okay."

Within a few minutes I was standing just inside of the well house, feeling almost out of place.

"You coming Mommy?"

I jolted out of my reverie and smiled at my daughter.

"Yeah.." I said softly. I walked deeper into the well house, then sat right down next to the well, settling my back against it's wooden walls.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply and sighed.

I felt Sachiyo sit down next to me, clutching my arm in the darkness. Instinctively, I slide my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Mom... Can you tell me another story?"

And so I did. I told her many stories, sharing some she had already heard and others that even I was just now remembering.

Boyou came in and sat with us, licking his paws as I spoke. I stroked his fur, also playing with Sachiyo's silver locks.

She picked up the cat and set it in her lap, but he wasn't having it. He jumped and tried to land on the edge of the well walls as I continued to talk.

Unfortunately for him, his jump was just a big too strong and he launched right into the well itself, landing with a loud 'meow'.

I stopped abruptly in my story, and pulled Sachiyo off me to check on Boyou.

"Oh great." I said.

"He stuck?" Sachiyo asked, attempting to peer over the well walls.

"Looks like it." I looked around quickly and saw a ladder a few feet away.

"Stand back." I announced. I pulled the ladder over, and placed it carefully inside the well.

"Can I come to?" Sachiyo asked as I began to climb down the ladder.

"If you want to.. I guess you can." I said, my heart beginning to beat up into my throat.

'_I haven't been in this well in so long. It's been years..'_ I reached the bottom, only to have Boyou jump up and climb nimbly up the ladder, but scaring Sachiyo and causing her to let go over the ladder. Quickly I dived over and caught her, before she fell on to the dirt.

"Boyou, you crazy cat!" I yelled up at him. I started to set Sachiyo down, when a familiar feeling began to creep over my limbs. When Sachiyo cried out, asking what was going on, was when it finally clicked.

"Hold on Sachiyo!" I said, clutching her to my chest. There was no way I would leave her here.

She whimpered into my skin, her tiny knuckles knotted tightly in my shirt.

"Ssh." I soothed, stroking her hair quickly, nervous myself.

Suddenly it was all over. Opening an eye, I saw sunlight shining in on the well. I looked up over my head and gasped, seeing the sky above me.

"Oh my god.." I whispered, tears almost immediately springing into my eyes.

I took a step back into the wall and leaned against it, needing the support.

"Mom?" Sachiyo croaked from where she was still curled against my body. I hugged her tight.

"Sachiyo.., It's a miracle."

"What is momma?" She asked, looking up above us, obviously confused.

Quickly my heart lept.

"Alright Sachiyo, I need you to grab the edge of the well when I lift you up, okay?"

Sachiyo, confused and frazzled, nodded uneasily.

I picked her up above my shoulders, and kept her as high as I could get till she could reach the edge. Slowly she pulled herself up and over. Taking a big jump, I grabbed the edge and pulled myself over the well as well.

Immediately I stood, and soaked in what lay around me.

There were a few more small trees, and high grasses, but ultimately it was the same place I knew before.

I placed a hand over my heart. I couldn't believe my eyes.

A tug at my sleeve brought me back to the present.

Sachiyo was looking around nervously, scared.

I took her hand in mine.

"Sachiyo..., you remember all those stories I told you?"

She nodded weakly.

"Well this is where they all happened. We're back to my home." I sighed in relief. _Home_.

"...Your home?"

I nodded.

"C'mon!" I said, eager.

I practically sprinted from the well, running to Kaede's home as quick as I could. When I saw it was empty, I felt disheartened.

"Where else could they be?" I thought to myself.

I turned in circles, trying to figure out where to go before finally stopping a passerby.

"Excuse me. Do you have any idea about where a man named Inuyasha might live?" The person shrugged, mentioned the forests' name, but that he didn't know anything else.

I sighed frustrated. So close and so far...

They began to walk away when I stopped them again.

"What about Sango and Miroku?" I asked, holding onto my last shred of hope.

"Oh, they live right up on the rise over there." He said, pointing to a hill a few hundred yards away where I could see a hut in the distance.

"Thank you!" I practically yelled before dashing off again.

It wasn't ten minutes till I was at the door of Sango and Miroku's house. I took a deep breath, and put Sachiyo down on the ground, but kept her hand in mine.

I cleared my throat and knocked on the door.

A scrambling was heard as the door opened to a child of 4 or 5. My throat swelled up.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at me, and pondering over Sachiyo as well.

'_I recognize those purple eyes anywhere..'_ I thought.

"Kotoro, who is it?" I heard a woman yell.

"I dunno!" He yelled back. I heard an exasperated sigh, some rustling, and suddenly a woman came into view, dropping her spoon the second she came into view.

"Oh my.." I heard her say.

Suddenly shy, I felt without words. But it didn't matter.

Suddenly I was in Sango's arms, being choked to death. My return grip was just as tight, and immediately the tears that had sprung earlier were rolling down my cheeks. When Sango pulled back I could see tears on her face as well.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Kagome, I can't believe it, is it really you?" She said, her hands on my shoulders, looking me over.

"The one and only." I smiled. She squealed and pulled me back into her arms.

When she pulled back again, she screamed for Miroku.

"Get down here monk!" She yelled.

I could here a muffled voice mumbling about pissy pregnant women. He walked outside into the light, and I felt my heart soar again.

"Miroku." I gasped, and immediately hugged him without giving him a chance to see who I was.

He pulled back on my shoulders, and with one look immediately clasped me back towards him.

"Kagome, oh kagome, how could it be? You've been gone so long.." He was whispering. I felt him shaking in his embrace, and it wasn't till then that I realized how much I missed them.

"Miroku. Sango." I said pulling back. Tears were still staining my cheeks, as I pulled back from them. I wiped my face.

"You guys don't know how much I missed you both.." I mumbled, my words barely coherent.

They returned the sentiments, and suddenly I remembered Sachiyo.

Turning, I spotted her a foot away, hugging her arms to herself. I opened my hand to her and she took it eagerly.

"Guys.., th-this is Sachiyo." They gazed down at her with eyes wide as saucers.

Sachiyo shyly murmured 'hi' before tucking herself into my legs to escape Sango and Miroku's agonizing stares.

"S-Sachiyo?" Sango whispered.

I nodded.

"Is she...?" Miroku asked quietly, trailing off.

"Yes." I answered, proud and strong. She was Inuyasha and my's own child.

Miroku placed a hand against his head. Sango leaned against him, surprise taking her over either.

"Kotoro, maybe you can take Sachiyo to go play inside?" Sango said gesturing to her son.

He nodded happily, and walked up to Sachiyo easily and asked her to come follow him, that he had lots of games to play.

After they disappeared, Sango and Miroku immediately closed the door.

"You've had a child?" Sango asked, still in shock at seeing her friend in front of her eyes.

"Haven't you?" I asked, smiling, towards her full stomach.

"Well, yes but--"

"It was a surprise to me to. I found out I was pregnent only a month after I got locked into my time."

Sango shook her head dumbly.

"She's beautiful." Miroku stated calmly.

I nodded.

"Agreed." Sango murmured.

There was silence for a minute before Sango spoke up again.

"Kagome, I simply can't believe your back. We've missed you far more than you could imagine. Nothing was the same after you left." Her voice broke as she spoke, and a new round of tears began.

I quickly embraced her again, needing the reassurance that I was indeed here.

"It was the same for me."

I pulled back.

"But I need to know," and I paused. "How is Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, before turning to me.

"Of course. You must find him immediately." Miroku said. Quickly, he dashed out directions to where Inuyasha had built a hut for him and Shippou, whom Kagome found out he had continued to raise even after Kagome's disappearance.

I hesitated before leaving. I started to open my mouth to speak but Sango beat me to it.

"We'll keep Sachiyo here for you. You should have a chance with Inuyasha alone first."

"Thank you." I whispered fervently.

"If he comes to your house before I get back, please, please, don't tell him I'm here yet." I said, requesting just one more thing.

"Promise." They both replied at the same time, and then I was off.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

"We heading to Sango and Miroku's?" Shippou asked softly.

I nodded and jumped ahead, Shippou following quickly behind.

It had been a long day in a nearby village. They had been fallen under multiple demon attacks recently, and asked for a little backup.

_'They won't be there any more.'_ I thought.

Shippou and he had seen to that.

We arrived at the guys' place within a few minutes, and walked through the door without knocking. It was their second home after all.

Kotoro cried out when I entered the room, running up and hugging to my legs. I bent and picked him up, ruffling his head.

"Whaddup kid." I said, before noticing the other kid in the room.

She stayed where she was sitting, staring wide eyed at me. I stared back, feeling weird looking into her eyes. I turned my head back to Kotoro. "Who's your friend?" I asked casually.

"Her names Sachiyo. We're playing games!" Kotoro said beaming happily. I placed him back down, then turned to the girl.

"Sachiyo eh?"

She nodded, bringing her eyes down cast.

"Nice to meet you Sachiyo." I said calmly and waited for her to raise her head. After a minute, she finally did and looked me in the eyes again with those penetrating eyes from beneath her cap.

"Hello." She squeaked.

I smiled, and she softly smiled back, visibly a bit calmer.

Standing, I walked out of the room and found Miroku standing with Sango in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I said, plopping down at a table.

They nodded back, Miroku uttering a barely audible 'hey'.

After exchanging pleasantries, I asked "Who's kid is that in there? Can't say I've seen her around here before."

"Oh, uh, she's just new in town. We told the mother we'd take care of her for the day, while she was out doing some things."

"Ah." I said, satisfied.

I looked over at Miroku and saw him staring at me intently.

"What?" I said, giving him one of my famous looks.

"Nothing." He said, turning back towards Sango.

Feeling as if something was aloof, but knowing I wouldn't get the full story here and now, I got up and went back to where Shippou had joined the kids in their games.

I sat and watched them for a bit, my eyes always drawing to Sachiyo.

'_There's just something so familiar about her. Obviously not from around here. Her clothes are a bit different.'_ I thought, noticing her plain light green kimono with a white sash. Not many people around these parts had money for fabric that vibrant.

It continued to frustrate me, but finally Kotoro pulled me into the games and suddenly I was in the middle of child's war.

I laughed as Kotoro jumped onto my back and Shippou pulled on my front. Wrestling them down, I slipped Kotoro over my head and began tickling him and Shippou both, their laugh's penetrating through the otherwise quiet house. I felt something tug on my shirt and saw Sachiyo, laughin as well, as she tried to save the others.

Quickly, she was pulled in as well, and I tickled them, being careful not to scratch anyone. Their laughs grew even louder, until I thought my ears wouldn't be able to handle the shrieks.

I finally pulled back, smiling as well.

The children sighed now that they could finally breathe. Shippou was the first to rise, and find something to do across the room. Kotoro followed him, trying to figure out Shippou's magical toys.

I peered over at Sachiyo who was oddly enough staring at me.

"You have dog ears." She pointed out. I nodded, a bit apprehensive still when someone new pointed it out.

She smiled, and stretched a hand forward to touch.

I was struck with a sense of familiarity as her hands hesitantly petted my ears.

'_This reminds me of Kagome..'_ I thought finally, a pang entering my heart. I clenched my eyes shut and the girl pulled back her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

I tried to smile. "Sort've." I answered. It was as true an answer as I could give.

Suddenly a knock sounded.

"Inuyasha, could you get that?" I heard Sango call out from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said, getting up.

I walked through the rooms till I reached the front door, and opened it easily.

A double take was definitely needed. The person in front of me looked as if she was doing the same thing, her cheeks turning red.

"K-Kagome?" I asked, my whole world spinning.

"Mommy!" cried Sachiyo from behind me, running out of the house before clinging to Kagome's legs. Kagome, distracted, tilted her head downwards to the girl, and picked her up, hoisting her onto her hip.

"'Mommy?'" I asked, quietly.

Kagome looked up at me, my crestfallen face.

So she had taken a lover in her disappearance. This child was her child, the products of another love. My heart broke.

"Inuyasha?" I looked back up to the women who I had once called wife.

She looked at me, smiling, and back at Sachiyo.

"Sachiyo, do you remember those stories I always told you about? About the man with dog ears?"

Sachiyo nodded happily.

"It's him, right mommy?"

Kagome nodded.

Sachiyo looked over excitedly towards me, and I felt myself confused. The child knew who I was?

Kagome took a step forward, her scent suddenly filling up my nose. I breathed it in deep, loving how it smelled.

"Inuyasha, I want you to meet my daughter." And slowly she raised her hand up to her daughters head and tugged on the cab that was on her head.

I gasped.

Little black triangles laid atop her head, poking out from the silver fuzz of hair.

"Our daughter." Kagome said this time, inhaling deeply.

Sachiyo sat between us, her eyes excited as she stared at me.

It took me a good few minutes before I could speak.

"O-our daughter?.." I barely wheezed out.

She nodded.

She put Sachiyo down on the ground, who was still staring expectantly up at me.

Finally, I kneeled down to her eye level. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't even know what to say.

So instead, she walked over to me and leaned against me, her tiny arms coming around my neck.

I immediately entrapped her in my arms, holding her tightly.

'_My daughter..'_ I had never felt such pride before in something.

I looked up at Kagome, who stood smiling, tears already falling from her eyes.

Letting go of Sachiyo, I stood up and took a step towards Kagome.

Stretching my arms out, I pulled her into my arms, our lips meeting with a powerful forced I had never experienced before.

Almost hungrily, I pulled her tight against me till I could feel every curve of her body align with mine.

When we pulled apart, we were aware of Sango and Miroku's claps behind us, and our own heavy breathing.

"You-" I started, "Will never leave me again."

She smiled.

"I could say the same to you."

Her lips were on mine again.

* * *

Nightime approached, and my family, _my family, _left and began walking towards home.

I carried Sachiyo, while Shippou, although too big, still curled up into Kagome's arms. We were quiet the entire way back as I led the way to the hut that I had built years before.

Kagome walked in to the main room, looking around.

"It's beautiful." She said, still staring all around her.

I shrugged. "C'mon, they can stay in the same bed for now." and I led her to Shippou's bedroom. We tucked them in, both children sleeping the entire time.

After exiting, Kagome stood quietly to one side of the main room.

I walked up to her, sliding my arms around her.

Time had not erased how we understood each other. I still knew exactly how her body would fit against mine, and I was extremely glad that this had not changed.

"Sachiyo's beautiful. You've done a great job raising her." I murmured into her ear.

She smiled. "Shippou's great to. You've been a great father for him. And you didn't even have to be." She turned, and looked into my eyes, before burying her face into my neck.

"Inuyasha.. You don't even know how happy I am right now." She clutched at my haori. "I've missed you so much, everyday for the past five years."

I hugged her tightly.

"Trust me, I do understand." I began to run my fingers through her hair. "I've been feeling that to. I've missed you, so much. So. Much." I repeated.

She looked up at my face, and kissed me softly.

"Do we know why I got stuck in my time anyways?" She asked, softly.

I pulled back, and took her hand, leading her outside a ways.

"It was Naraku, the bastard." I growled out.

"Truly?" She asked.

I nodded.

"He placed a barrier, somehow, on the well. It kept me from being able to go there, and vise versa." I snorted. "We took care of him though."

"You mean Naraku's dead?" Kagome said, gasping.

"Yes. We took care of him right before Kotoro's birth."

Kagome thought about this for a minute.

"Then shouldn't the barrier have lifted sooner than it did?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know what it was that actually broke the barrier. It didn't break after his death. And he didn't slip any special ways to break it." I sighed. "It's a mystery."

Kagome was quiet a minute. "Well, I can live with a mystery better than I can without you." She admitted softly.

I turned back towards her and took her back into my arms.

"As can I." I whispered back towards her.

Our lips met again, this time with a more real idea that we were in fact together.

I pulled back one last time, placing my hands on either side of her face.

"I love you." I told her.

She smiled. "I love you to." She replied.

Her lips stretched back up to mine, and I met hers willingly.

* * *

_Fin._

R&R

-Souzousei

* * *


End file.
